Algood Hall
Algood Hall is the seat of House Algood. It lies in the northern part of the Westerlands, close to the Banefort, to which its rulers are sworn vassals. History When the Andals arrived in the Westerlands, many of them lived alongside the First Men peacefully, and so did the Algoods, who swore fealty to the former Petty Kings of House Banefort as they settled in the hills above the northern shore of the Westerlands. During that time, the Old Hall was built to house the members of House Algood and rule the surrounding lands. Slowly, the castle was expanded, befitting the size of the ruling house that remained a minor house sworn to the Banefort. When incursions from the Ironborn on the coast of Westeros became more common, the additional buildings were erected in a more fortified form, the New Hall being the most recent addition built of stone, around the time when House Hoare took control of the Riverlands. After Aegon's Conquest, Algood Hall remained part of the Westerlands, and lived through a period of relative peace, attacks from the Ironborn only occuring occasionally. Layout Old Hall The Old Hall is the largest, and also oldest part of Algood Hall. It was built by the Andal House Algood upon their arrival in the Westerlands, to host feasts for their knights and to house their scions in a fortified manor. It sits on the very top of a hill today only known as the Castle Hill, its name before the castle's erection not being recorded. The Old Hall's interior consists of the eponymous Great Hall, where the Lords and Ladies of House Algood hold court for their subjects, as well as chambers inhabited by the closest family to the current ruler of Algood Hall. A small turret rises from the southern side of the Old Hall, above the castle's chapel, where a Septon holds masses for the inhabitants of Algood Hall. Watchtower The Watchtower of Algood Hall was the first addition to the Old Hall and was constructed to overlook the surrounding lands, especially to watch out for Ironborn raiders. From its top, the entire castle town of Algood with its fields can be observed, and on clear days, one can even see the shore of Ironman's Bay in the North. Currently, the Watchtower contains a post of Algood Hall's castle guard, as well as the Maester's rookery. New Hall Directly below the Old Hall, on the hillside, where the path from the main road reaches the castle, the New Hall is located, alongside other stone buildings that mainly house the retainers of House Algood and also fulfil administrative functions. In its centre, it contains a feasting hall, just like the Old Hall does, which is surrounded by representative rooms for receiving guests to the castle and for the government of the lands. Castle Town To the north of the castle lies the castle town of Algood, which is inhabited by House Algood's subjects. Upon the last estimates, between 3.000 and 4.000 persons lived in Algood, the population mainly consisting of farmers with their lands around the town, but also of craftsmen, merchants and clerks. The remainder of the population under House Algood's rule, of which the town of Algood contains about the tenth part, lives in dozens of villages within the land's borders. Algood is the home to two inns that house travellers that are passing through, as well as a small Sept with two vested Septons in addition to the one serving at the castle, and some layman clergy. For travellers and townsfolk alike, there are nine taverns of varying price and quality throughout the town. Category:Castle Category:Westerlands